Double bond isomerization is a reaction catalyzed by basic and acidic catalysts. Basic catalysts are normally more selective, since they do not generate cations which can undergo skeletal isomerizations. The instant catalysts are particularly useful for double bond isomerization.
NaY zeolite itself is reported in the literature to catalyze cracking processes by a radical mechanism. The cracking observed along with isomerization by NaY zeolite is largely consistent with the reported radical mechanism, perhaps with a contribution from weak acid sites. When NaY zeolite and CaA zeolites are converted to the instant catalysts, the resulting products lose their cracking activity.
The instant catalysts are thus particularly useful for the isomerization of additive range (C.sub.4 to C.sub.8) olefins and detergent range (C.sub.10 to C.sub.18) olefins, although higher range olefins can be isomerized.
Isomerized olefins serve as feedstocks for the chemical industry. Such olefins can be converted to corresponding alcohols or aldehydes. Higher molecular weight alcohols can further be ethoxylated with ethylene or propylene oxide in the presence of a catalyst to form conventional detergents while lower molecular weight alcohols can be esterified with aromatic acids to form plasticizers.
Olefins in the presence of a double bond isomerization catalyst and when given sufficient time at reaction temperature will isomerize to an equilibrium distribution. For example, alpha olefins will isomerize to an equilibrium mixture of internal olefins. However, when shape selective double bond isomerization catalysts are used, such as the instant zeolite catalysts, olefin product mixtures can be obtained that differ from an equilibrium mixture.
The term "alkali(ne-earth) metal" as used hereinafter refers to a metal selected from the group consisting of alkali metal, alkaline earth metal and mixtures thereof, that is, it refers to alkali metal and/or alkaline earth metal and includes one or more alkali metals, one or more alkaline earth metals and two or more of a mixture of alkali metal(s) and alkaline earth metal(s).